fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica
Celica (セリカ Serika, translated Cellica in the Japanese versions) is one of the main characters of Fire Emblem Gaiden. Actually Princess Anteze of Zofia, she was adopted by Mycen in order to save her from Dozah. She is the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Maisen before she was left in the care of Nomah and put into hiding at the Novis Monastery. She was mentioned in the official website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl track With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1), both sources use the name "Celica". Celica appears as DLC for Fire Emblem: Awakening, where she was illustrated by erotic doujin artist Masatsugu Saito. Profile When Mila disappears, Celica, along with Mae, Boey, and Jenny, leaves the monastery to investigate the cause. After defeating the pirate leader Dahha and gaining the forces of Valbar and his men, Celica reunites with Alm at Zofia Castle, the two recollect on old times and Celica wonders why they are fighting and expresses that she does not believe King Rudolf to be as evil as they say. However, when Alm mentions that he plans to search for the missing Zofian princess, she claims there is no such thing and leaves to prepare to head for the Temple of Mila. Celica and her party are then forced to make a detour through the desert, along the way vowing to help Palla and Catria save their sister Est from Geyse. After defeating Geyse, one of the women he captured is revealed to know her mother, Liprica, the queen of Zofia, and reveals that she suffered from illness and died giving birth to Celica. To cheer her up, the woman hands her a circlet that belonged to Liprica, causing her to class change into Princess. Once she arrives at the Temple of Mila she learns that Rudolf sealed Mila in the Falchion and sets off to Duma Tower in order to unseal her. Along the way, she visits the Sage Hamlet and speaks to Hark, a banished sage of Duma who promotes Alm to Hero at Celica's request. At the top of Duma Tower. Duma's head priest Judah leads her army into a trap by playing off her concern for Alm and sets them up to be sacrificed to Duma. Eventually Alm comes to her aid, where she apologies for how she had treated him before, and together they defeat Judah and his daughters Mara and Heste, opening the way for Alm to defeat Duma. After the war she marries Alm and together they form the Kingdom of Valentia, with her kindness and wisdom aiding Alm in his rule. In Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats | Priestess |1 |20 |8 |6 |6 |8 |4 |7 |4 |Fire Angel (Lv. 5) Thunder (Lv. 8) Recover (Lv. 9) Excalibur (Lv. 16) Rainarok (Lv. 20) |Sword |} Growth Rates |30% |25% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |-|DLC= |-|Enemy= Ending ''Afterwards, she and Alm joined together to become the founding king and queen of Valentia. Her kindness and wisdom helped the young king establish the foundations of the Kingdom of Valentia. The people believed that she was the reincarnation of Mila. It is said that they never ceased to love her from the very depths of their hearts. Quotes Etymology Celica is ultimately derived from the Latin word coelica meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". Trivia *In several of Nintendo's promotional materials for the downloadable content in Fire Emblem: Awakening info about Celica, she is incorrectly named "Cecilia". Gallery File:Cellica Manual.jpg|Celica's artwork from the manual of Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Cellica.jpg|Celica's artwork from The Complete. File:CellicaManga.jpg|Celica appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Cellica.gif|Celica as a Priestess in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE2 Cellica Portrait 2.png|Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters